Camping
by Lilly-Bowen
Summary: Sur le moment, Kise s'était dit qu'il avait eu l'idée la plus génialissime du monde. Après tout, organiser un camping avec tous ses anciens amis de la génération miracle, était, en soi une excellente idée, on ne pouvait le nier. Mais ce qu'avait oublié le mannequin, c'était que ses amis avaient à présent des enfants et que ces derniers avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac.


Bonsoiiir ! Voici ma première fiction sur ce fandom et je vous préviens, ne vous attendez surtout pas à un truc sérieux, c'est un peu une crack!fic xD En espérant qu'elle vous amuse un tant soit peu !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages, à l'exception des enfants, appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki !

* * *

Sur le moment, Kise s'était dit qu'il avait eu l'idée la plus génialissime du monde. Après tout, organiser un camping avec tous ses anciens amis de lycée pour revoir tout le monde, était, en soi une excellente idée, on ne pouvait le nier. Mais ce qu'avait oublié le mannequin, c'était que ses amis avaient à présent des enfants, contrairement à lui qui était resté un éternel célibataire, enchaînant les coups d'un soir.

Au fond, ce n'était pas un vrai problème que ses amis aient des enfants, au contraire. Cela ajoutait même du piment à leurs vacances, il fallait se l'avouer. Le problème était en réalité le couple Kuroko. Quand il avait revu le passeur, Kise n'avait pas été étonné d'apprendre que celui-ci était marié avec Momoi. Après tout, ça leur pendait au nez depuis le lycée. Mais ce qui l'avait surpris, c'était les six garnements qui accompagnaient le couple et qui étaient aussi la raison pour laquelle Kise ne se disait plus que son idée était la plus génialissime du monde.

-Allons Ki-chan, ils ne sont pas si horribles que ça, s'amusa Momoi en jetant un regard sur ses enfants.

-Momoicchi, ils ont remplacé mon shampooing par de la teinture rose parce qu'ils trouvaient ça plus amusant un mannequin avec des cheveux roses que blond...

-Désolé Kise-kun, je ne pensais pas qu'ils feraient ça, à la maison, ce sont de vrais anges.

Kise soupira sous le regard d'excuse de Kuroko. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'était pas la seule victime du petit groupe. La première avait été Murasakibara, qui était venu avec son petit-ami, Himuro et leur fille adoptive, Amber, une petite américaine. Le lendemain de leur arrivée, Murasakibara était venu les voir, un regard mi-énervé, mi-attristé en désignant ses paquets de bonbons complètement vidés. Il s'était fait réprimander par Akashi qui lui avait expliqué que manger trop de sucreries à son âge n'était pas bon pour sa santé.

-Mais Aka-chin, avait-il pleurniché, ce n'est pas moi qui ai tout mangé...

Dans un coin, non loin de là, Kise s'était aperçu qu'une jeune demoiselle aux cheveux roses et aux yeux bleus riait discrètement tout en dévorant une barre de chocolat. Hina Kuroko. Elle était le petit diable qui avait fait de leurs vacances un enfer, avec bien sûr, l'aide de ses frères et sœurs ainsi que de celle de Takumi Midorima, fils adoptif de Midorima et Takao. À eux sept, ils semaient la pagaille, aussi bien chez les adultes que chez les enfants.

La seconde victime avait été Midorima. Bizarrement, depuis son arrivée au camping, tous ses objets porte-bonheur du jour disparaissaient mystérieusement et le malheur ne cessait de s'abattre sur lui. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait glissé sur une peau de banane qui avait été malencontreusement déposée sur son chemin. Et Kise ne doutait pas une seule seconde que les deux monstres à l'origine de ça était Takumi et Kuroo, le second enfant de la famille Kuroko. Âgés de onze ans, ce n'était pas l'imagination qui manquait à ces deux-là.

Et les victimes s'étaient enchaînés de jour en jour, sous les regards un peu anxieux du couple Kuroko qui ne comprenait pas la raison du comportement de leurs enfants. Kise prit une de ses mèches roses entre ses doigts et les larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Adieu ses beaux cheveux blonds.

-Tu sais, oncle Kise, ça va partir, il faut pas pleurer.

Kise releva la tête et rencontra les deux orbes roses de la petite fille qui venait de parler. Ses cheveux étaient aussi roses que ses yeux, ressemblant en tout point à sa mère. Accrochée à elle, son jumeau ne disait rien et Kise se fit à la réflexion qu'il était le seul à avoir pris le caractère calme et discret de son père.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Minami-chan, je sais, répondit Kise en caressant les cheveux de la petite dernière de la famille Kuroko.

Les jumeaux avaient beau suivre leur grande sœur dans ses bêtises, ils restaient tout de même les plus adorables aux yeux de Kise. Quand ils partirent rejoindre les autres membres de leur fratrie, Kise ferma les yeux, s'accordant un moment de repos. Les cris des enfants résonnaient dans le camping. Il entendait Takumi et Kuroo comploter contre Midorima, Hina et ses deux autres sœurs, Aya et Kisa, rire à une bêtise que venait de sortir Amber et les jumeaux chuchoter, non loin de lui. Contrairement à eux, ses amis étaient plutôt discrets, si on exceptait Aomine et Kagami qui ne cessait de se disputer pour un rien ou Takao qui riait comme un dingue devant la malchance de son mari. Mais au fond, Kise était heureux d'avoir eu cette idée, il aimait bien l'ambiance qui régnait au sein de leur grand groupe.

Il sentit une personne s'installer à ses côtés et ne mit pas longtemps à déduire de qui il s'agissait.

-Tu ne regrettes pas d'être venu, Kasamatsu-sempaï ?

-Non, grogna l'homme, du moins, tant que ces gosses ne me prennent pas pour cible.

-Crois-moi, d'ici la fin des vacances, tout le monde y sera passé. Pour l'instant, ils n'ont encore rien fait à Kurokocchi et Momoicchi parce que c'est leurs parents et à Akashicchi parce qu'il les effraye, mais toi, tu vas bientôt devenir leur cible, sourit Kise en regardant son ancien capitaine.

Kasamatsu lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'un peu plus timide, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Le blond vit le visage de son ami se rapprocher du sien et ses joues rosirent. Son ex-capitaine allait l'embrasser, et bizarrement, il se surprit à le souhaiter. Alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, une tête bleue fit son apparition face à eux, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Un instant plus tard, les deux adultes étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds par le seau d'eau qu'ils venaient de se recevoir.

-Allons oncle Kise, Kasamatsu-san, il ne faut pas faire de mamours devant les petits enfants, ça pourrait les choquer !

Et peu de temps après, c'est une petite Aya Kuroko effrayée qui se retrouva coursée par un Kasamatsu plus qu'énervé. Sans se départir de son rougissement face à ce qu'il allait faire avec son ami, Kise observa la scène, un peu désespéré. C'était trop beau que Kasamatsu soit épargné, il le savait bien.

-Désolé pour Aya, oncle Kise, si j'avais su que tu voulais tirer ton coup avec Kasamatsu-san, je l'aurais empêché de venir vous embêter.

Kise s'étrangla devant les mots employés par Hina alors qu'elle n'avait que treize ans. Décidément, il se demandait si elle n'avait pas été échangée à la naissance, car elle ne ressemblait vraiment à aucun de ses deux parents.

-Mais bon, reprit-elle dans un sourire qui ne signalait rien de bon, on peut arranger tout ça.

Et c'est ainsi que Kise se retrouva enfermé dans le placard d'un de leurs mobil-homes avec un Kasamatsu hurlant sur les sales gosses et leur fichu plan. Bon finalement, peut-être que son idée de vacances était vraiment mauvaise.


End file.
